


Love At The Sea

by orphan_account



Series: The Avengers AUs [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1700s, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Childhood Friends, Clintasha - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Love, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mysteries, Romance, Sea Monsters, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, sex on ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov, sister of the governor is bored with her life. Her heart is too chaotic and craves the sea. What happens when she meets the Captain of the legendary pairet ship, Avengers. Captain Hawkeye is as mysterious as the sea itself. Natasha finds herself hooked with this man who was once her childhood friend but now has an ice cold heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At The Sea

The Sea is a never ending abyss of mystery that has attracted many a men. Sailors to soldiers all have been hooked by this creation of nature which is very destructive when it is provoked.

Lady Natasha Romanov thought the same as she stared out of the balcony at the Sea. Being the sister of the Governor of Port Royal, Natasha's life was filled with Dances, Music and Elite people who wee of similar standing as her.

Her brother Anthony "call me Tony" Stark wanted her to get married and settle down. However Natasha's heart was rebellious and it craved adventure. She knew she would find adventure at sea. But she did not want to worry Tony by leaving.

He had already found her a suitable husband in his friend Colonel James Rhodes. Natasha however saw the man as a friend and would not like to change that.

At times like these, she missed her childhood friend Clint Barton. He was the brother of the blacksmith and was one himself. However he disappeared around 15 years ago when him and his brother, Barney were returning from a voyage.

Clint reminded her of the sea. Free and unpredictable. Unstoppable and stubborn. He had always craved an adventure and always encouraged Natasha to live her life on her own terms and not on the terms of another person.

She would admit to herself privately that she would have married Clint because they were such good friends. Natasha sighed as she looked towards the see again and then towards the ships waiting by the ports.

How she wished she could board one.


End file.
